


The Best Fuck Ever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Competition, Free Use, Gay, Kinks, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pain, Painal?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this story:Niall - Vers, willing to do literally anything to make the other boys happy. Dick big enough to top, ass tight enough to bottomHarry - Top for everyone except Zayn. Pretty vanilla.Zayn - Top. Super duper kinky, nothing is off limits. Literally can't remember the last time he showerdLouis - Sub bottom, mostly vanilla except when it comes to watersports.Liam - Very dom top, bondage and surprise sex. The hairy one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story:  
> Niall - Vers, willing to do literally anything to make the other boys happy. Dick big enough to top, ass tight enough to bottom  
> Harry - Top for everyone except Zayn. Pretty vanilla.  
> Zayn - Top. Super duper kinky, nothing is off limits. Literally can't remember the last time he showerd  
> Louis - Sub bottom, mostly vanilla except when it comes to watersports.  
> Liam - Very dom top, bondage and surprise sex. The hairy one.

"Happy Birthday sleepy head!" Shouted Zayn, pushing on an airhorn.

"AAAAAHHHH" Niall screamed, not aware of what was happening. Once he realised his situation, he said "Ye feckers." And then he noticed Harry, holding the camera, with Liam and Louis sniggering behind him. 

"Come downstairs for your present." Zayn said before leaving with the rest of the boys. Niall watched them leave, and then began to get dressed. "Present" He thought. Not presents. Not like the hundreds he had spent on the other lads. A "present". He shook the thought away. Maybe it was something big, like a new car.

When he got downstairs, his disappointment was immeasurable. "It's... a piece of paper?"

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound great," Objected Louis "But there's a catch. You're super bad at telling us what you want, so write literally anything down and we'll get it for you. A new car, a dog,"

"We're not getting a dog" Harry whispered

Louis ignored him "Absolutely anything."

Niall picked up the pen. He held so much power in this moment alone. He thought. A new car would be nice. A dog less so. And then it struck him. What he'd always wanted. He glanced around at the lads around him and put onto paper his wildest dream.

"The Best Fuck Ever?" Liam read the piece of paper out loud.

"It's a competition. To see who's the best top and bottom." Niall explained.

Zayn licked his lips. "We did say anything to be fair. Right, who wants to start?"


	2. Chapter 2

The schedule was set for the Best Fuck Ever. First up was Niall topping Zayn.

"Right, so. How does this bottoming thing work?" Asked Zayn, readying himself on the bed. He was facing upwards with his legs spread.

Niall stretched the condom over his hard dick. "Just breath," He explained, dropping lube onto the fingers. "If it gets too much just say... tomato."

"Safe words are for pussies, can't be that bad." Zayn scoffed, this shit was easy. Niall began to tickle Zayn's rim with his lubed fingers without heeding his cockiness Zayn was forced to shimmy a bit once Niall had his middle finger in, clearly showing discomfort. "I'm ready." Niall nodded and slowly slipped his tip in. "TOMATO TOMATO TOMATO"

Niall looked at Zayn and pulled out "Christ you're tight. I'll get to work with me fingers then." Niall slipped his index finger in, and then his middle, and then his ring. Zayn panted deeper and harder with each breath. 

"Ok, just put it in. It's just like ripping off a bandage, right?" Zayn said, with no answer from Niall. This panicked him a bit. Niall shrugged and just decided to try again. He put the tip in and checked Zayn, who gave him a not at all reassuring smile. As Niall began to slid his dick in further, Zayn's screams got louder. 

"Are you ok?" Niall asked, pausing.

Zayn kept his eyes shut. "Listen here you Irish fuck, ignore me and PUT THE FUCKING THING IN" Zayn screamed. Niall didn't hesitate in fear of Zayn's wrath. Soon Zayn's screams became bloodcurdling, Niall had to power through them. It pained him to hear Zayn scream like this, but damn if it didn't feel good. After seemingly forever, Niall was balls deep

"Mate, you're leaking..." Niall pointed out the fresh stream of piss coming from Zayn's and onto his chest. 

"Is it all in?" Zayn groaned, finally getting used to the pain and ignoring the piss splashing on him. Zayn's grunts turned to moans shortly after.

Niall pulled out for a final time. "I'm about to cum, and you haven't even fucked me yet." He said with a smile. Zayn let out a sigh of relief and gestured for Niall to take his spot.

With a look of both determination and rage, Zayn slid inside of Niall instantly.

Niall flinched "What about the condom?

"Yup. Now comes the sore part." Niall joked. He began to slowly slid in and out of Zayn's stretching ass, going in as far as possible in an attempt to hit his prostate. Soon the thrusts speed up, and the sound of Niall's low hanging balls slapping against Zayn's brown checks echoed throughout the house. Niall's breaths got heavier, and his moans louder. He pulled out.

"Thank fuck for that, never bottoming again." Zayn threw a towel around him "'Til we meet again." He left with a wink, not realising that he left all his clothes behind.


End file.
